


Sunshine

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: The unapproved life form appears unaffected by his disapproval. It is currently smiling up at Spock.





	

"Dogs never bite me. Just humans," -Marilyn Monroe

 

Spock is skeptical and he makes this known to his shipmates by raising an eyebrow and keeping it raised as they sit before him and try to justify the situation to him.

Because as he sees it his captain and the chief medical officer have conspired against him to smuggle an unapproved life form onto their newly rebuilt ship, a fact he has only now been made aware of now after they have already left port and are two days into their new five-year mission.

He would be annoyed if Vulcan’s were disposed to such emotions. Which they are not, so he isn't.

The unapproved life form appears unaffected by his disapproval. It is currently smiling up at Spock.

“Captain,” Spock says, “I would like an explanation.”

“For the dog or for the fact that Jim is only in his delicates?” Dr. McCoy asks, face cast in its usual scowl.

Jim, who is reclined on his bed, obviously in the middle of a medical examination from the Doctor, groans and throws an arm across his eyes. Stretched out beside him is the canine in question. It is still grinning.

“The bearing of teeth for creatures of low sentience such as canines is often a sign of aggression or impending attack.”

Jim uncovers his eyes and looks from the dog to Spock and back a few times.

“Sunshine is just happy to see you, Spock.”

“...Sunshine, Captain?”

Jim places an open palm on the animals head and then strokes it down its back.

“Sunshine!” Jim declares, his customary smile sliding back onto his face after his bout of embarrassment, “It's her name.”

The dog twists under Jim’s hold and proceeds to lick at his hand while its tail thumps on the bed. If Spock were less disciplined he would cringe.

“I do not understand how she resembles the radioactive light cast from a star, Captain.”

Jim laughs and this makes the dog smile wider.

“I just thought it was a better name than spot.”

“Captain?”

Jim shakes his head.

“It's just her name, Spock. It suits her.”

Sunshine the Dog rolls over on the bed. From the Captain's reaction, the action communicates a demand for scratches to the canine's stomach. Fascinating.

“She's a therapy dog,” Dr. McCoy growls in frustration as he stows away his tricorder, “Jim has been having panic attacks since his resurrection-”

“Captain I was not informed of this-”

“Spock-”

“And I managed to get permission from the big bosses at Command to bring Sunshine here on board,” McCoy snaps at being interrupted, “She’s fully licensed, more qualified than some of the ensigns on board in my opinion, and is fully vaccinated so you can't hold that against her either. Frankly having her on board will probably help moral, at least for the earthlings, she’s good at alleviating people's stress.”

Spock looks down at the red coloured dog, who is still smiling up at him. Jim has been different since he was resurrected with Khan's blood some months ago. In truth, Spock has been growing increasingly concerned for him. He has lost a significant amount of weight and the minimal amounts if sleep he has been getting combined with that has affected both his memory and physical stamina. He is also simply just worried because they are … friends.

And then for a moment, Spock remembers I-Chaya.

“Sunshine will be able to assist the Captain in regaining his journey to operating at maximum efficiency again?”

McCoy rolls his eyes but says, “Yeah, Spock. She's a medical professional.”

Spock looks at Jim. Jim is looking at him … softly. Illogically, Spock feels embarrassed.

“Then I withdraw any current or future objections to her presence here on the ship.”

Jim grins up at him, smile as wide and as bright as the dogs. Bright is an illogical word for the description of a smile as it casts no light. But it is the only word that Spock finds accurate in the case of his Captains grins. 

“Well now that that’s settled why don't you come on over here and give ol' Sunshine a pat, hey Spock?”

“I decline Captain.”

“Aw come on Spock, why?”

“Sunshine is a medical professional on board this ship. I will not touch her in a way that would be considered inappropriate by Starfleet guidelines. I would sooner 'pat' Dr. McCoy.”

Jim launches into peels of cackles that Sunshine barks in time with, and Dr. McCoy storms out of the room mumbling unflattering things about green blooded hobgoblins under his breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely @chemicallywrit over on tumblr who wanted 'anything star trek'. I hope you like it. no one can tell me Jim didn't ever have a dog on the enterprise. its not possible.


End file.
